The Strangest Of Check Ups
by TheFandomMuncher
Summary: Gaara x Sakura, quickly done. Gaara doesn't show up for a check up, what does Sakura do? Why go see him of course, even if he is indecent. In fact more the better he is naked.


"Ga-Gaara-sama?" The room was dark as I entered, where was he? The door closed behind me and I reached for the light switch, a frown settling on my face, he needed to have his check-up and seen as he didn't come to see me earlier…I figured it was up to me to go see him.

It had been my mission to help build up the hospital in the Hidden Sand Village, I had been here for a few weeks now and had been appointed as a step-in head medic, which meant I would have to see the Kazekage, Gaara-sama, for regular check ups.

I heard a deep groan coming from somewhere, scouting my eyes around I saw a light on underneath the another door in the large bedroom, I walked towards it slowly, brushing my pink hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

Knocking on the door I heard a small pant of breath, Gaara's I presume.

"Gaara-sama, its Sakura, you didn't come for your check up, so I'm here for…" I explained quietly, listening intently through the door.

"Go away!" A deep grunt could be heard clearly, I scowled, even if he is the Kazekage, he doesn't need to act like a spoilt brat.

"Gaara-sama, is everything okay in there? You fully well know that I can't 'Go away' I have a mission and a duty to give you regular check ups whilst I'm here in the Hidden Sand. If you remember it was you who appointed me to…" I tapped my foot, and then put my hand down to open the door.

"Sakura…I'm indecent at the moment." Gaara argued, I could hear the embarrassment in his voice, but I knew I had to be persistent, no way was I just going to leave.

"Gaara-sama I have seen many indecent men in my career as a medic-nin, I'm not going to be bothered by anything, and as your fill in medic you should have more faith in me. I'm coming in." I growled, opening the door angrily, and stared wide eyed at the sight before me, even though me and Gaara had a professional relationship only as medic and patient, I have to admit I found the sight disturbingly adorable.

Gaara sat in his bath, red hair dripping wet, eyes wide in anticipation and an angry-embarrassed look on his face. His teal eyes watched my reaction carefully but I displayed nothing of what I was thinking to him, my face thank god remained poker-face.

"So, Gaara-sama how shall we do this? Would you like to come out of your bath? Or shall I do it leaning over the bath? It's your choice Kazekage." I reasoned quietly, my professional outlook taking over the situation, watching as he shook his head sending droplets of water flying off, hitting the tiled wall behind him.

"Do you enjoy seeing me so vulnerable Sakura?" He sighed quietly then beckoned for me to walk over; I ambled over to him and knelt down next to the bath he sat in.

"What do you need to examine?" He grunted, his cheeks the faintest tinge of red, I smiled and looked up catching his teal eyes within my own green ones.

"It'll just be a quick look around you Gaara-sama, you know just to make sure everything is healthy and so on…" I performed the medical nin-jutsu with my hands and raised them to his chest, murmuring to myself as if completing a checklist of what needed to be seen to.

My hands dipped beneath the water and I watched his body go completely stiff as I moved my hands down his waist, gently touching the skin on his hips before carrying on with the rest of the examination.

Pulling my hands out of the water I looked up and smiled vaguely at him, he stared stiffly back no expression on his blank face.

"Done teasing me?" His deep voice echoed around the steaming bathroom, I frowned and stood up, but felt something push me in the small of my back.

"Wha-?" I fell into the bath, landing with a splash, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the sand disappear once more, anger surged through me. How dare he push me into the bath? It was late, I was tired, I was cranky and I didn't have enough patience for this idiot, he must've taken a leaf out of Naruto's book, the idiotic leaf. Hands pulled my own hands out of the water and I felt his skin burning under my touch as he placed them on his hips which is when I suddenly noticed how he had somehow wrapped his legs around me. I shifted uncomfortably as his hands shrugged the white lab coat off my shoulders, pushing it down off my arms and flinging it to the corner of the room, revealing my pink crop top.

"Ga-Gaara!" I gasped as he leaned over and picked a kunai that I must've missed from the floor, horror flooded through me. Was he going to kill me, soaking wet and at his mercy? Surely n-not?

"Sakura…don't blame me for this…because I told you I was indecent…its really your fault for this…" He leaned forwards and nipped my ear, I heard the tearing of cloth, I stared in absolute terror as my crop top and bindings fell loose, floating in the water.

I stared up at him wordlessly watching him smirk, his eyes sparkling with delight as he dropped the kunai onto the tiled floor just outside of the bath. There was a clatter and then suddenly Gaara was on top of me, his lips attacking mine ferociously, he bit down hard on my bottom lip causing me to gasp, giving him the perfect opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth.

Every thought I had been previously thinking, like stopping him, hitting him, kneeing him in the groin, vanished, and instead I was left with a craving for more. I kissed him back, our tongues battled for dominance as our hands explored each others bodies, my naked back pressed hard into the bath edge, I was happy that it was a large bath. But it was cold and cutting into me, I squirmed uncomfortably, showing Gaara my discomfort.

To my utter surprise, suddenly sand picked us both up, and I landed on something soft, the bed, Gaara kissed me once more, leaning into my curves. We were both still absolutely soaked, but I most defiantly felt a lot more comfortable here. A strangled moan left my lips as he parted my thighs and made his need obvious to me, so obvious in fact that I could feel it hard against my leg. His lips trailed down my neck, kissing every inch of skin he could, dragging his tongue over each kiss he placed on me.

""You're mine now. Say it Sakura…Say it!" He ordered me, his voice heavy with lust and positively dripping with seductiveness.

"Gaara…I….I'm yo-yours." I panted heavily, arching my back as his fingers trailed down ripping my skirt and shorts off me, my eyes shot open as his fingers trailed innocently across my sex.

"Wow….Sakura…-chan, you're this wet….for me…?" he grunted, moving his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on each one experimentally.

"Now lets see how you like it if I do this…" he pushed one finger into me, causing me to shriek and quiver violently, I'd never been touched like this, not in my entire life.

In. Out. In. Out. He did it at a sickeningly slow pace, seemingly enjoying me squeals and begs, and just as I felt something in my stomach stretch and coil he pulled them out. Leaning down he pressed his bare chest against my breasts, one hand widening my thighs, the other supporting him. What was he do-? Oh! OH!

I cried out, ramming my chest up into his. He stilled, as I wriggled uncomfortably, it hurt; I blinked tears out of my eyes, feeling them run down my cheek as I panted heavily.

About 2 minutes passed and I gradually felt the pain subside so I moved my hands to his hips, urging him to move, and move he did. A slow withdrawal and then BANG he thrust in hard, causing the bed beneath us to judder and quake. I could hear the slick sounds as he pounded into me, I could feel the cord in my stomach tightening, I could taste his tongue in my mouth as it danced frantically with my own. His hands took my own away from his back as my legs wrapped around his waist, causing him to enter deeper, my cries of pleasure grew in intensity, getting louder as he thrust in harder then before.

He pressed his hands into my own as they rested either side of my head, he pulled his lips away from my own as he kissed my jaw, low moans leaving both of our lips.

The coil within me exploded. I felt like I was flying. Panting heavily I figured this was what people called an orgasm; I could see stars, beautiful stars above me. I heard Gaara moan out my name slowly and sexily, and then I felt sticky liquid drip out of my sex, coating my thighs and his waist.

Coming out my high, I released my legs grip on his waist and panted heavily, breathing hard into his neck as he sucked slowly on my neck, pulling himself gradually out of me.

"Oh Sakura…" He sighed. I closed my eyes sleepily…

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?" Arms shook me awake.

I opened my eyes drowsily, staring tiredly at the person who woke me up.

"You really shouldn't fall asleep at your desk, or Gaara-kun will punish you!" I glared at Temari; I had had the nicest of dreams too…how unfair.

**I wrote this quite quickly so uh yeah, Gaara x Sakura pairing, uh, not my favourite story I have to admit, but I was being rushed. This is like senseless dream sex, which I'm sure everyone has experienced at least once XD **

**Thanks for reading! **

**:converseRapist: out. **


End file.
